No dudes de mi amor
by Emi Cullen Vulturi
Summary: Situado en Amanecer. Edward y Bella estan a punto de casarse hasta que aparece una nueva vampiresa en sus vidas. Edward engaña a Bella con una vampiresa llamada Melanie y Bella, dolida esacapa a otro pais. Alli se encontrara con Alec Vulturi. No soy buena para los Summary :P M por futuros lemmons y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... Siento mucho no haber publicado los capitulos de mis otros fics. Pero estoy volviendo a ello y espero pronto poder publicar, no pienso abandonar mis fics.**

**Este fic ya lo estaba escribiendo, pero decidi publicarlo para ver si les gusta y si no, pues lo elimino y ya, pero ojala les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado y juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

No dudes de mi amor

+_The Way - Ariana Grande_+

Capitulo 1: Huida

Bella POV

Por fin, Edward y yo podíamos ser felices, estábamos a punto de casarnos y de que Edward me convirtiera para pasar la eternidad juntos.

Estábamos a 3 días de la boda y me encontraba un poco nerviosa. Tengo fobia al matrimonio, pero con Edward será diferente porque lo amo y el a mí.

Luego del incidente con los Volturis nos encontrábamos más tranquilos ya que volvimos a estar juntos y Edward prometió transformarme luego de la luna de miel.

Lo que más me tiene nerviosa es la luna de miel. Estoy segura de que quiero perder mi virginidad con Edward, pero tengo miedo de que cuando me vea desnuda, no le guste y se arrepienta. Es que soy tan simple...

Me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen hablando con las chicas sobre los últimos detalles de la boda. Ellas estaban muy emocionada, creo que hasta más que yo. Yo estaba feliz de casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Estábamos en la sala, Edward y Jasper se encontraban jugando ajedrez y de pronto tocan el timbre. Esme va a abrir la puerta y nosotros miramos hacia allí.

De pronto entra una hermosa chica de cabello rubio con un cuerpo espectacular, vampiresa y abraza a Edward. El se queda en shock y luego le devuelve el abrazo, los demás están tensos y no sonríen, están tan sorprendidos como yo.

-"Eddie, te he echado tanto de menos."-Le dice melosamente.

-"Melanie..."-Susurra Edward con felicidad. No debería de sentirme así, pero siento muchas ganas de llorar.

-"Melanie, te presentamos a Bella, la novia de Edward. Se casan en 3 días."-Le dice Alice rápidamente a la chica que se dice llamar Melanie. Ella me mira mal, pero después pone una sonrisa fingida.

-"Hola soy Melanie."-Me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-"Hola..."-Susurro. Miro a Edward y el está mirando a Melanie.-"Ahmm, debo irme a mi casa ya es muy tarde."-Digo.

-"Bella quédate a dormir."-Me dice Rosalie. Me sorprende, pero parece suplicarme con la mirada que me quede.

-"Si se quiere ir, déjenla."-Dice Edward de forma fría.-"Adiós, Bella."-Se despide de mí, mirando a Melanie con una sonrisa. Ella se ríe tontamente y me mira con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Adiós..."-Y sin darles tiempo a decir algo mas, salgo de la casa rápidamente.

¿Que fue eso? ¿Por qué Edward miraba así a esa rubia? ¿Quién era esa? No me pude controlar más y me puse a llorar silenciosamente. ¿Por qué siento que esto que ha pasado va a cambiar por completo mi vida? Bella tranquilízate, nada va a pasar. Edward te ama demasiado y en 3 días se van a casar, nada más importa.

Me calme e iba a arrancar mi camioneta, pero me acorde de mi celular. Olvide mi celular en la habitación de Edward, tengo que ir a recogerlo. No quiero cruzarme otra vez con _esa_, pero no puedo dejar mi celular allí. Bajo de mi camioneta y entro a la casa, en la sala ya no se encuentra nadie. Camino silenciosamente hacia el cuarto de Edward.

Me detengo a unos pasos y oigo unos pequeños ruidos que provienen de la habitación de Edward. Me pregunto que será y me acerco poco a poco. Se oyen gemidos...

-"Ahh, Ahhh, mas! Edward, dame mas..."-Se oyen los gemidos de Melanie.

-"Dios! Melanie eres tan estrecha! Te amo..."-Me quede de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Edward. Le dijo _te amo_.

-"¡Edward!"-Grita Melanie llegando a su orgasmo.

-"¡Melanie!"-Grita él, segundos después. Estoy pegada al suelo sin saber qué hacer y pensando que deber ser una pesadilla y no es real.

-"Edward, ¿vas a dejar a esa poca cosa de tu novia?"-Le pregunte Melanie.

-"Si...mañana mismo lo hare, solo espero que no se ponga a llorar y me ruegue que me quede con ella."-Responde el, riendo.-"Siempre te he amado a ti, Melanie."-Y se oye que le da un beso.

-"Mas te vale Eddie."-

Me quedo sin respiración. Deseo despertar ya, por favor... No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser... Salgo de la casa aun en shock y manejo hasta mi casa. Subo a mi habitación rápidamente, espero tres segundos y ya.

Me derrumbo, lloro sin control, rompo y tiro todo lo que encuentro, grito por el dolor de mi corazón rompiéndose. No puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido... ¿Qué he hecho yo, para merecer esto...?

¡Dios! Yo lo amaba y el... ¿Por qué...? Maldito seas, Edward. Juro que pensé que me amaba... No puedo seguir así, ya paso una vez y no pienso repetirlo.

Ya una vez sufrí y llore, me derrumbe. Pase meses en depresión porque él me dejo. Fui a salvarle, trate de dar mi vida por él y ahora... No, no otra vez, esta vez si seré fuerte.

Ya tome mi decisión. Tome todo mi dinero ahorrado para la universidad que era mucho, tome dinero de Charlie y empaque algunas cosas que me servirán. Llame a la agencia de vuelos y compre un boleto. Con mi dinero ahorrado, el dinero que me dio Renee y el dinero de Charlie me servirán para vivir por lo menos 1 año sola.

Cogí mis llaves y mi pequeña maleta y me fui. Antes de irme deje 2 cartas, una para Charlie que dice cuanto lo amo y que no me busque. La otra para Edward que dice así:

Vete a la mierda, Edward Cullen.

Con amor, Bella.

Es la mejor carta que he escrito solo espero que Charlie se la entregue a Edward.

No sé que pasara, ni que hare. Lo único que quiero es dejar atrás todos lo que tiene que ver con vampiros y Edward. Esto jamás lo olvidare y puede que pase toda mi vida odiando a Edward por lo que me hizo. Si fuera un vampiro buscaría venganza, pero como no lo soy...

_Adiós a mi vida..._

* * *

**Espero que les guste mi fic. En un rato subire el capitulo 2 para que entiendan mejor el fic. Alguna veces no podre publicar porque viajare y estare un poco ocupada, pero tratare de subir capitulos. **

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews, asi sea para insultar al Edward de mi fic. Si ya se, yo tambien lo odio. Solo al de mi fic porque en realidad lo amo *-***

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Como les prometi, el capitulo 2 :) Disfrutenlo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado y juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

No dudes de mi amor

+_Lento - Julieta Venegas_+

Capitulo 2: Alec Volturi

Bella POV

Han pasado 5 meses desde que deje a Edward y sé que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Yo no me mercería eso, no merecía sufrir por un estúpido vampiro que nunca me amo.

No mentiré diciendo que ya lo supere, porque no es así. Aun duele. Me duele que lo haya dado todo por él y el... Tal vez nunca me amo y solo fui una distracción, ya no sé ni que pensar.

Con todos mis ahorros me vine a Alaska a hacer mi vida sola. No entre a la universidad, pero he estado pensando en hacerlo un poco después. Pero para eso tendría que ahorrar y con mi trabajo de mesera a penas me alcanza para vivir.

Estoy trabajando de mesera en un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida. Es divertido porque allí hice algunos amigos, pero el dinero es poquísimo... Por lo menos me alcanza para comer y pagar mi pequeño departamento.

En este momento acaba de terminar mi turno de trabajo y me estoy preparando para irme a casa. Lamentablemente mi turno acaba de noche y todo está a oscuras, me da miedo. Si ya se, estuve con un vampiro y esto es lo que me da miedo, pero quien sabe, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un asesino o un violador, aunque nunca me ha pasado y espero que siga así.

Mientras camino por las oscuras calles desiertas de la noche, pienso en mi vida. Antes estaba llena de emoción y acción, que parecía una película, pero ahora es tan tranquila y normal, ojala siga así...

Ya no me afecta tanto lo de Edward. Ya me canse de sufrir por lo mismo siempre. He llegado a pensar que tal vez todo ese amor que sentí por Edward se transformo en odio por lo que me hizo. No sé si lo amo o ya no, pero...

-"Isabella..."-Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, asustándome. Esa voz sonaba demasiado musical y hermosa, como la de un... Oh Dios no. La vida no puede odiarme así...

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a la persona que acaba de llamarme. Oh si, la vida me odia. En frente de mi se encuentra nada más y nada menos que un _vampiro_.

¿Que como lo es? Porque es malditamente hermoso...y por sus ojos rojos. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Se me hace conocido de alguna parte, pero no consigo recordarlo. Sin embargo es demasiado bello, como pude olvidarlo?! Aunque parece bastante joven...

Tiene cabello castaño oscuro, ojos rojos y cara de niño, pero aun así es guapísimo. Me mira con expresión fría e indiferente, en cambio mi rostro debe de ser todo un poema y es que hace mucho que no veía un vampiro y este se me hace muy conocido...

¿Debería de decir algo? Tal vez un "hola" o un "¡Hey!"...

-"Uh...hola, ¿te conozco?"-Le pregunto. Si, buen comienzo.

-"¿No me recuerdas?"-Pregunta con el seño levemente fruncido como si le molestara que no me acuerde de él. Yo negué con la cabeza apenada. El suspira.-"Soy Alec Volturi."-

Volturi...

¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda!

Ohh... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Salgo de una mala relación amorosa con un vampiro y ahora me encuentro con uno y no cualquiera, sino que un Volturi.

Los Volturi que quisieron matarme por saber el secreto y que solo nos dejaron ir cuando les prometimos que yo sería transformada. Y cuando se enteren de que no he sido transformada y que Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos, no dudaran ni un segundo en matarme...

¡¿Que hago joder?!

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-Me pregunta Alec aun inexpresivo. En cambio yo de seguro tengo una mueca de horror en el rostro.

-"S-si-i..."-Tartamudeo torpemente. Alec me mira extrañado.

-"¿Así?"-Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Eso se vio sexy... ¿Pero que estoy pensando?-"No lo creo... Estas pálida como si hubieses visto a un fantasma y tu corazón late demasiado fuerte... No creo que sea por mí, porque tu novio también es un vampiro, así que...Me pregunto por qué...?"-Me dice. Yo me tense.

-"Eh..."-Piensa, Bella. Piensa. Piensa...-"Lo que pasa es que creo que deje mi celular en mi trabajo... Ya sabes, el celular es algo muy importante estos días."-Le digo riendo nerviosamente. Meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chamarra y saco mi celular.-"Oh! Lo encontré!"-Dije con fingida emoción. El vampiro me mira con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-"Aja..."-Dice el.

-"Si...bueno, ha sido un gusto volver a verte, pero tengo que regresar a mi departamento, adiós!"-Le digo tratando de sonar normal y sin darle tiempo a responder me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar rápidamente, rezando para que no diga nada y me deje ir.

Doy un grito ahogado cuando Alec aparece en frente de mí. Maldigo las grandiosas habilidades de los vampiros.

-"¿Q-que pasa?"-Le pregunto nerviosamente. El sonríe. Esa sonrisa me dio escalofríos.

-"Tengo curiosidad..."-Dice mirándome.

-"¿De qué?"-Pregunto con miedo.

-"Pensé que ustedes Vivian en Forks, pero están en Alaska..."-Dijo obviamente refiriéndose a mí y a la familia Cullen. Me pongo más nerviosa todavía.

-"Estamos de visita..."-Le miento y ruego que se crea esta mentira. Me mira largamente y luego dice:

-"Oh, bueno, entonces me gustaría visitar a Carlisle."-Me dice. Mierda! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

-"Esta bien."-Trato de no sonar nerviosa.-"Puedes visitarlos mañana."-Le digo sonriendo amable. Y camino para librarme de él y esta vez espero que no haga nada.

-"De hecho, preferiría que sea hoy."-Escucho su voz. ¡Maldición! De tanto maldecir luego tendré que lavarme la boca con jabón.-"Si, de hecho pienso acompañarte."-Me horrorice ante la idea.

-"¡No!"-Dije inconscientemente.

-"¿Por qué no?"-Pregunta. Yo no sé qué decir y de seguro mis emociones pasan por mi rostro.-"¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?"-Pregunta sospechando.

Ok, me rindo.

-"¡Ya, está bien!"-Digo muy alto, sorprendiéndolo.-"Se nota que no me librare de ti... ¡Te lo diré todo!"-Le grite. El me miraba asombrado como si no se esperara esta reacción de mi parte.-"No, no estoy con los Cullen. Me fugue, hui de allí. Si, hui y sabes por qué?"-Le pregunto. Y sin darle tiempo yo misma respondo.-"¡Porque descubrí al cabron de Edward follando con una puta vampira! El muy idiota jamás me amo..."-Note que iba a decir algo, pero no lo deje.-"¡Y no! No quiero tu estúpida lastima. Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos..."-Digo soltando lagrimas. No sé si son de tristeza, enojo o frustración...-"¡Mátame ya! Si quieres bebe de mi o no se...haz lo que quieras!"-Termino de gritar.

El solo de queda ahí mirándome. Tal vez solo está pensando en lo patética y estúpida que soy...y no lo contradigo, yo pienso lo mismo de mí. Solo nos quedamos allí, mirándonos. Yo llorando y esperando mi muerte.

Lloro por todo. Por lo estúpida que soy y que fui al meterme con vampiros. Lo estúpida que fui al en vez de alejarme, haberme acercado a los Cullen. Lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de Edward Cullen. Lo estúpida que fui al pensar que después de huir todo sería diferente y por fin seria libre, pero no...Aquí estoy, frente a un vampiro, esperando mi muerte...

A continuación, Alec se acerca a pasos lentos a mí. Yo cierro los ojos esperando que me mate...pero lo único que sentí, fueron unos fríos brazos alrededor mío, abrazándome. Me sorprendí al ver que era Alec.

_¿Por qué...?_ Pensé.

Luego de eso ya no pude más. Llore más fuerte, soltando todo lo que tenia contenido desde que llegue. Me abrace mas fuerte a Alec y no sé porque, pero me sentí segura en sus brazos.

Creo que después de todo, si necesitaba esto...

Cuando logre calmarme un poco me aleje para verlo a la cara. Ahora tenía una expresión diferente en el rostro. Me miraba con tristeza, ternura y algo que no logre definir bien... Me limpio las últimas lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. El toque se sintió bien. Me sonrió.

-"Todo estará bien."-Me dijo dulcemente.

Y yo le creí.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si porque me costo mucho escribirlo, pero valdra la pena si les gusta. Dejenme Reviews de que les parecio, quiero saber sus opiniones!**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Si ya se, por fin actualice... Siempre me demoro un siglo para subir el otro capitulo :( De verdad siento haber tardado tanto con este fic...y los otros. Les pido mil perdones a todas mis lectoras y no pienso abandonar mis fics.**

**Por otro lado queria decirles que amo sus reviews! Gracias por apoyarme siempre. Las quiero y ahora si, disfruten el capitulo, espero que les guste ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos, sobre todo con Alec...muajaja. Ok, no.**

* * *

No dudes de mi amor

+_Moment - Marmalade Boy_+

Capitulo 3: ¡Quiero mi venganza!

Edward POV

¡Maldición! ¡Han pasado 5 meses! Cinco estúpidos meses desde que ella se fue. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Yo SI la amaba solo que me confundí y cometí ese error. Con Melanie solo fue deseo, nunca la ame...pero como el idiota que fui, caí en el juego de Melanie y pensé que la amaba.

Cuando supe que Bella se había ido...en ese momento me sentí morir. Sentí el peor dolor que puede sentir alguien, si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho.

Melanie fue mi antigua novia. Nos amábamos mucho o eso creía porque un día solo desapareció y ya, luego de eso decidí olvidarla y lo hice. Cuando la volví a ver me confundí y creí que seguía enamorado de ella, pero no era así, solo era deseo.

Yo iba a terminar con Bella, la iba a dejar muy pronto para poder estar con Melanie. Ese mismo día en que ella regreso y tuvimos relaciones lo decidí.

Dejaría a Bella y me casaría con Melanie, poco me importaba los sentimientos de Bella. En verdad creí que amaba a Melanie.

Ese mismo día se lo dije a mi familia y se opusieron. Dijeron que estaban decepcionados de mi y que como le podía hacer eso a Bella que me ama tanto.

A mí no me importo lo que me dijeron y decidí que al día siguiente dejaría a Bella.

Al día siguiente fui a su casa temprano. Fue muy raro lo que vi, Charlie estaba llorando con un papel en las manos. Decidí ver qué pasaba y entre.

Le pregunte qué pasaba y me dijo que Bella se había ido. Me quede en shock. Bella se fue... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ella me amaba, ¿cómo se pudo haber ido a dos días de casarnos? Ella lo sabía...sabia lo de Melanie.

En ese momento recordé todos nuestros momentos juntos. La amo y la amare siempre. ¿Cómo pude...? Me sentí la peor basura del mundo...

La perdí...y ahora para siempre.

Leí su carta hacia mí y sentí que me lo merecía. Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Estaré condenado a vivir con este sufrimiento para siempre.

Después de eso, volví a mi casa y le pedí a Melanie que se fuera. Le dije que amaba a Bella que me había confundido y que solo fue deseo y nada mas...

Ella se fue dolida y enojada, dijo que tampoco me amaba y que antes jugo conmigo y ahora como estaba aburrida vino a mí para tener un poco de diversión.

Sus palabras no me dolieron en lo mas mínimo. Solo podía pensar en mi Bella que me dejo y me lo merezco.

La familia reacciono muy mal ante lo de Bella. Carlisle y Esme sintieron que perdieron a una hija. Alice a su mejor amiga del alma. Emmett a su hermanita pequeña que tanto quería. Rosalie fue la que más se enojo y quiso dañarme, pero los demás la sostuvieron. Jasper también sintió perder a una hermanita. Yo perdí el amor de mi vida…

Han pasado 5 horribles meses desde que se fue y desearía tanto buscarla y pedirle su perdón aunque no me lo merezca, pero soy un cobarde y después de todo lo que le hice, no puedo ir y solo decirle que lo siento.

Perdí lo más valioso que tenía en la vida por la lujuria de un momento.

Espero que ella pueda ser feliz este donde este y que nunca olvide el amor que nos tuvimos en algún momento porque sé que ella ya no me ama y si lo hace, no creo que sea tanto como lo hacía antes...

Bella POV

Alec me llevo a mi departamento y me ayudo a entrar ya que yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Me dejo en mi cama y el se sentó a mi lado a mirarme. Yo seguía llorando, pero un poco menos.

Me eche y me acurruque en mi cama aun sin mirarlo, pero sentí su mirada en mi. Poco a poco sentí que me quedaba dormida y no me resistí.

...

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi que era de día. Decidí que era hora de levantarme. Fui dispuesta a tomar un baño y por el camino me mire en el espejo y... ¡Dios! Me veía horrible, bueno, no horrible, pero tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto haber llorado anoche...

Anoche.

Esa palabra hizo que todos los recuerdos vinieran a mí. Me encontré con un Volturi, me abrazo y me trajo a casa. ¿Eso paso o fue un sueño? Ay Dios, ahora estoy confundida.

_Tal vez fue un sueño...,_ pensé.

Me encogí de hombros y tome un baño. Fue relajante y por suerte hoy tenía todo el día libre para mi solita. Decidí quedarme en casa, comer y ver alguna película sola. Mmmhm, suena genial...

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un vestido simple, pero bonito. Era blanco por arriba y sin mangas, la falda del vestido era floral rosado con otros colores y era hasta medio muslo. Decidí quedar descalza.

Iba a preparar mi desayuno, pero cuando pase por mi sala vi una figura masculina y me asuste mucho. Pronto vi que era Alec y me miraba fríamente. Yo estaba con mis ojos bien abiertos. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Esperen...eso quiere decir que lo que paso ayer, si paso.

-"Despertaste."-Dijo simplemente.

-"Aja..."-Respondí aun sorprendida.

Silencio.

Y más silencio. Decidí romperlo.

-"Uh...gracias por lo de ayer."-Decidí agradecerle. Lo que hizo por mi fue mucho, pero aun me tiene confundida.

-"De nada."-Respondió frio. Pero ¿qué demonios le pasa?

Pensé y había algo que moría por preguntarle, bueno, la verdad eran dos cosa. Decidí preguntarle.

-"Y... ¿qué haces aquí en Alaska?"-Le pregunte.

-"Me enviaron a una misión aquí."-Respondió simplemente.

-"¿Solo?"-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-"Solo."-Respondió mirándome.-"Ya lleve a cabo la misión y pasado mañana tengo que volver al castillo."-Me explico.

-"Ok."-Dije.

El me miraba y yo evitaba su mirada. Me sentía un poco intimidada, tal vez era por sus ojos carmesí... Paso un largo rato sin saber que decir, pero esta vez el rompió el silencio.

-"Así que... ¿Cullen te engaño?"-Pregunto como si fuera un "¿Como estas?" Me tense y maldije internamente.

-"Si."-Respondí secamente.

-"¿Y no quieres vengarte por lo que te hizo?"-Pregunto con un tono extraño.

-"¿Qué?"-Pregunte sin entender.

-"El te hizo daño y no le importo."-Auch. _Gracias por recordármelo Alec,_ pensé irónicamente.-"Deberías de vengarte."-Sugirió.

-"Si, claro. ¿Crees que yo, la torpe y debil HUMANA se va a poder vengar del estúpido de Edward?"-Le pregunte en un tono irónico.-"Juro que haría lo que fuera por patearle el trasero a Edward, pero siendo humana no puedo hacer mucho."-Concluí.

Alec sonrió, fue una sonrisa de "Tengo la solución a eso."

-"¿Y si pudieras vengarte?"-Dijo sugerente.

-"Pues lo haría."-Dije decidida por todo el sufrimiento que me causo Edward.

-"Bien."-Se acerco unos pasos a mí y yo me tense.-"¿Harías lo que fuera para vengarte de Edward?"-Pregunto con una sonrisa diabólica, pero aun así era muy guapo. Que muy cerca de mí, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

-"Si."-Respondí algo mareada por su aroma. ¡Dios! Este hombre huele delicioso.

-"Eso era lo que quería oír."-Dijo sonriendo.

Me confundí, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo sentí unos colmillos clavarse en mi cuello y grite de dolor. Caí al suelo gritando y retorciéndome de dolor. El dolor era demasiado y ni siquiera podía pensar.

_¡Me estoy quemando!,_ fue lo último que pensé al ser presa del dolor.

* * *

**¿Que piensan del capitulo? Alec transformo a Bella...¿por que lo habra hecho? Quisiera hacer un Alec POV, pero creo que dejare un poco mas en misterio sus pensamientos.**

**lupita1797 : Ya actualice :D Siento mucho haber tardado tanto...**

**MartuCullenSwan : Me siento tan alagada porque me dejaras un review a mi! Mil gracias! :D Estoy tan feliz de que me haya dejado tu review. Y si, Alec es hermoso! Siento mucho haber tardado con la actualizacion, no hay excusa, pero te pido disculpa. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... ;)**

**Guest : De verdad amas mis fics? Wow me hace tan feliz escuchar eso, mejor dicho leerlo jaja. Yo soy team Alec jajaja, pero tambien me gusta Edward. Y es cierto que es un poco reprimido, a mi tampoco me gusto que sea asi... Gracias por desearme suerte y siento haber tardado tanto :( Solo espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te guste este capitulo ;)**

**yamilleth cullen : Yo tambien amo a Alec! Es super mega hermoso y tierno! Yo adoro tus Reviews, gracias por apoyarme siempre. Espero que te guste este capitulo ;D**

**Davina Salvatore : Primeramente gracias por tu review y adivina que? Hice caso a tu consejo y decidi hacer el Edward POV, la verdad no pensaba hacerlo hasta despues, pero al ver tu review cambie de idea :) Y tu deseo se cumplio... Bella esta en transformacion! Siento haber tardado con la actualizacion, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste el capitulo :) Besos.**

**Dejen reviews para saber que piensan sobre que Alec transforme a Bella o sobre lo tonto que fue Edward al engañar a Bella. Y NO piensen que Edward se ha ido para siempre, no, el volvera por Bella y habra pelea. Espero que les haya gustado y se animen a escribirme ;) Besos y abrasos.**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectoras. Les dejo la continuacion para que la disfruten. Me agrado mucho ver sus reviews, mil gracias :) Ahora si, disfruten del capitulo!**

**Los personajes y la saga Crepusculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia.**

**IMPORTANTE LEER DEBAJO TAMBIEN.**

* * *

**No dudes de mi amor**

+_Work - The Saturdays_+

**Capitulo 4:** Monstruo

**Bella POV**

Dolor. Dolor. Y más dolor. Es lo único que siento en este momento. Quiero que se acabe, no me importa cómo, solo quiero que se detenga ahora, ya no aguanto más, es insoportable... No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, si han pasado solo minutos, horas o días, solo sé que el dolor cada vez es más fuerte y solo deseo que se detenga. Siento como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego en el cuerpo, pero no logro abrir mis ojos. Trato, pero no puedo pensar con claridad, el dolor es insoportable...

Esperen, creo que está disminuyendo. Si, se está deteniendo. _¡Por fin!_ Siento un cambio en mí, pero no logro saber que es... A continuación oigo un ruido...es mi corazón. Bombea una, dos, tres veces y se detiene. _¿Que...?_

Abro mis ojos notando que tengo la vista mucho, demasiado definida. Hay algo raro en mí... Estoy confundida, _¿qué ha pasado...?_

-"¿Isabella?"-Esa voz hizo que me sobresaltara y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, a una velocidad increíble, me encontraba en posición de ataque y gruñendo al de la voz.

Cuando lo vi, todos los recuerdos regresaron a mí como en una película. Regresaba del trabajo de noche y me encontré con un vampiro. Ese vampiro resulto ser Alec Volturi. Llore frente a él y me llevo a mi casa. Al día siguiente el seguía en mi casa y luego...me convirtió. _¿Por qué...?_

Lo volví a mirar, el estaba mirándome fijamente algo sorprendido y ¿fascinado?

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-Le espete furiosa.

-"¿Que?"-Dijo mirándome confundido.

-"¿Por qué me convertiste?"-Y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre, fría y distante.

-"Para que puedas vengarte."-Dijo simplemente. Sentí la furia apoderarse de mí y unas grandísimas ganas de abofetear a este vampiro. De hecho lo iba a hacer, pero él dijo:-"Dijiste que harías _lo que fuera_ por vengarte."-Me recordó.

-"Si, pero..."-No supe que decir.

-"Deberías de estar agradecida."-Dijo con arrogancia.-"Además... ¿no querías ser inmortal?"-

-"Lo quería cuando...Edward y yo estábamos juntos..."-Respondí. Aun dolía un poco recordarlo.

Alec me iba a responder algo, pero al verme a los ojos se sorprendió mucho.

-"Tus ojos..."-Susurro impresionado.

-"¿Que tiene mis ojos?"-Pregunte frunciendo el seño.

-"Son...azules."-Respondió incrédulo y sorprendido. Lo mire sorprendida. _"Eso no puede ser cierto..."_, pensé.

A velocidad vampírica corrí hacia el baño y me mire a los ojos. Note mi belleza inhumana, pero la ignore al ver el color de mis ojos. Era cierto. Extrañamente estaban azules, era un hermoso azul, pero ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que deberían de ser rojos? Estaba muy impresiona y de repente paso algo más raro... ¡Mis ojos se volvieron verdes! ¡Verdes! _Ok, cálmate, tal vez sea algo normal...o tal vez no._ Fui, desesperada hasta Alec nuevamente y el al verme se sorprendió mas, seguro por el nuevo cambio de color de mis ojos.

-"¿Esto es normal?"-Pregunte señalando mis ojos. Mi voz tenía un toque de miedo, pero me sorprendió al notarlo más musical.

-"No..."-Respondió aun incrédulo. Gemí de frustración.-"Deberían de ser rojos."-Dijo mas para sí que para mí.

Entonces sentí un dolor en la garganta. Tengo sed, pero no de agua. Mire a Alec queriéndole avisar con la mirada.

-"Tienes que cazar."-Me informo. Asentí de acuerdo. Pero de repente se detuvo y me miro.-"Isabella."-Me llamo.

-"¿Qué?"-Respondí.

-"Ahora tus ojos son negros..."-Susurro.-"¿Que sientes?"-Pregunto interesado.

-"Sed."-Respondí sin dudar. El dolor en mi garganta era insoportable y necesitaba saciarme pronto. El se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando Edward Cullen te engaño con una bella vampiresa?"-Me tense. _¿Por qué tenía que recordarme eso ahora?_ Sentí otra vez esa punzada de dolor en el pecho.-"¡Lo sabia!"-Exclamo sobresaltándome ante su tono de voz.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-Pregunte.

-"Tus ojos."-Respondió. Le mire como si me hablara en Chino.-"Creo que tus ojos cambia según tus emociones, es solo una teoría, pero creo estar acertando..."-Explico.

¿Mis ojos reflejan mis emociones?... Cuando era humana ya era como un libro abierto, de vampira ¿también? ¡Agh! ¡Odio esto! Ahora todo el mundo sabrá como me siento en cualquier momento y mis ojos cambiaran cada dos por tres... Hasta de vampiro soy rara...

-"Ahora son marrones oscuros."-Dijo emocionado. Estaba sonriendo y a mí me gusto su sonrisa.-"¡Ahora son de color rosa!"-Exclamo con emoción. ¡Maldición! Quisiera dejar de sentir...-"Ahora son marrones oscuros otra vez... ¿Que sientes?"-Pregunto curioso. Me di cuenta de que había dejado su actitud fría y ahora estaba como fascinado descubriendo un experimento. Y obvio yo soy la rata de laboratorio.

-"Enojo y rabia."-Respondí entre dientes. Me miro largamente.-"Tengo sed."-Me queje como niña chiquita agarrándome el cuello. El pareció acordarse.

-"Lo siento, vamos."-Me indico antes de salir del departamento.

Lo seguí sin dudar. Corrimos a velocidad vampírica por lugares desiertos. Era impresionante el correr a esta velocidad y a la vez excitante. Me sentí muy bien corriendo así... Definitivamente este sería una de mis cosas vampíricas favoritas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que íbamos a alimentarnos. Alimentarnos de...

-"Alec"-Llame su atención deteniéndome.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Me miro confundido.

-"¿De qué nos vamos a alimentar?"-Pregunte cuidadosamente. Alec pareció comprender y tenso su mandíbula.

-"De humanos."-Respondió sin dudar.

Me horrorizo mucho el solo pensar en asesinar a personas indefensas. Moría de sed y extrañamente deseaba beber sangre humana con todo mi ser, pero no quería hacer daño a un humano inocente. Yo no podría...no podría vivir sabiendo que he asesinado a alguien.

-"No."-Negué.-"Yo no puedo."-Dije desesperadamente. El bufo molesto.

-"Tienes que alimentarte."-Dijo.

-"Pero no de humanos."-El rio sarcásticamente.

-"Entonces... ¿de qué? ¿De animales?"-Dijo irónicamente. Lo mire mal. Luego se puso serio.-"Somos vampiros, Isabella. Es nuestra naturaleza beber sangre humana. Lo hacemos para sobrevivir en nuestra propia naturaleza. Así como los humanos se alimentan de animales, también."-Trato de convencerme.

-"También hay vegetarianos."-Le recordé.

-"Eso es una tontería."-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-"No me alimentare de humanos."-Dije decidida. El pareció enojarse.

-"¡Tienes que hacerlo!"-Dijo alzando la voz enojado.

-"No, no tengo."-Le contradije. El suspiro exasperado por mi actitud. Yo solo lo miraba enojada por quererme obligar a beber sangre humana.

-"Eres una neófita. No podrás resistirte a la sangre humana, aun no tienes control. De cualquier manera terminaras bebiendo sangre humana."-Dijo sonriendo con triunfo. Me enoje más y explote.

-"¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!"-Lo culpe.-"¡Tú me convertiste en esto!"-Le reproche.

-"Eres una malagradecida. Lo hice para que obtuvieras tu estúpida venganza con el estúpido de Cullen."-Me espeto enojado. Me sorprendí al oírle llamar estúpido a Edward.

Tuve unas ganas inmensas de abofetearlo, pero me contuve y decidí hacer otra cosa. En vez de eso, no le respondí, me gire y me fui. Solo corrí, no me importaba a donde ir, solo quería alejarme de ese estúpido vampiro. Primero me convierte sin mi permiso y luego me quiere obligar a beber sangre humana, ¿quien se cree él? ¡Agh! Detesto su actitud. De apariencia puede ser lindo y guapo, pero en actitud es un completo estúpido.

Me detuve cuando no lo sentí cerca. Antes había oído que me llamaba, pero lo ignore, no quería estar cerca de él ahora. Muy dentro de mí sabía que necesitaba a Alec para comenzar mi nueva vida ya que aun era una neófita, pero por otra parte lo quería lejos ya que el solo se comportaba horrible conmigo. Si Edward me hubiera convertido hubiera sido más amable que Alec. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Edward me engaño, nunca me amo y me hizo mucho daño.

Me tense al sentir un delicioso aroma. De solo olerlo se me hacia la boca agua, necesitaba probarlo. Seguí el aroma poco a poco, pero me di cuenta de que era sangre y no podía seguir. Estaba en una lucha interna. Quería seguir avanzando hasta encontrar ese dulce aroma, pero también deseaba irme antes de cometer una estupidez de la que luego me arrepentiría. Decidí que debía huir antes de hacer lo que mas temía, pero no pude porque el olor se intensifico demasiado haciéndome perder la cordura por completo.

Mi cuerpo reacciono solo al moverse hacia el lugar donde provenía esa deliciosa sangre. Solo podía pensar en beberla y saciarme. Llegue al lugar donde se encontraba el delicioso humano. Era solo un chico, debía de tener como 16 o 17 años, pero eso no me importo, yo lo único que quería era su sangre. Pude ver que se había lastimado la rodilla y que le estaba sangrando, mi boca se hizo agua ante la visión de ese exquisito vino.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque. Lo primero que hacer era saltarle y atacar de una vez su yugular, pero decidí entretenerme un rato. Me acerque a él a paso lento. El estaba sentado siseando y observando su rodilla lastimada, aun no se percataba de mi presencia. Me detuve frente a él y el levanto su mirada. Al verme abrió mucho sus ojos y se sonrojo. El chico no era para nada feo, espero que su sangre este tan buena como el...

-"Hola"-Salude con voz aterciopelada.-"¿Te has hecho daño?"-Pregunte de manera inocente y con un tono preocupado.

-"S-si."-Tartamudeo mirando hacia abajo. Necesitaba probar su sangre.

-"Oh."-Me agache hasta su altura y le sonreí de manera seductora y maligna. Lo oí tragar.-"Vaya... ¿te duele?"-Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-"No."-Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver lujuria en ellos. Sonreí de manera traviesa. No aguante más y con un dedo toque su rodilla manchando mi dedo con su sangre y me lo lleve a los labios. ¡Oh por Dios! Era lo más delicioso que había probado, no esperaba para poder probar más.

-"Mmmm."-Gemí de satisfacción. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar el sabor al abrirlo, el chico me estaba mirando excitado. Le sonreí seductoramente.-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-Pregunte. No sabía lo que me pasaba, esta, definitivamente no era yo.

-"Liam."-Respondió sorprendido.

-"Yo soy Isabella."-Me presente.-"Te ayudare con esa herida."-Le dije dulcemente.

Me puse de pie y le tendí una mano. En la cogió y se sorprendió al notar mi temperatura fría, pero no dijo nada. Los dos estábamos de pie demasiado cerca y yo no pude aguantar más. Mire hacia los lados fijándome de que no hubiera nadie y lo ataque. Me lance a él sin pensármelo dos veces y mordí su yugular. Liam grito de dolor y trato de zafarse, pero yo tenía más fuerza. Probar su sangre me encanto, era como una droga. Jamás me imagine que sería tan deliciosa.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Liam estaba tirado en el suelo, sin vida. Había bebido toda su sangre, lo había asesinado. Había matado a una persona, a un humano... La realidad volvió a mí y entre en shock. Yo había asesinado a alguien, a un inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada, lo había matado. No puedo creerlo, yo dije que jamás lo haría y de pronto me encuentro aquí, con el cadáver de mi primera víctima. Soy un monstruo.

Me agache al suelo y toque al chico sin vida. Le había arrebatado su vida cuando el no había hecho nada más que estar en lugar y hora incorrecto. No podía dejar de pensar en su vida y futuro que ya no podrá tener porque se lo arrebate. En su familia, que sufriría al estar sin él, en su madre... Quería llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me salían las lágrimas.

-"¿Como me pude convertir en esto?"-Me dije a mi misma. Mire a Liam.-"Lo siento..."-Susurre sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, el no volvería a la vida.

-"¿Isabella?"-Oí una conocida voz a mis espaldas. Me gire lentamente. Allí estaba el, mirándome sorprendido y viendo el cadáver del chico.

-"Alec..."-Susurre con voz rota.-"Lo mate. Soy un monstruo..."-Le dije con la voz temblorosa. El se acerco lentamente.

-"Isabella tranquila..."-Susurro mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo en frente mío me abrazo. No dude en abrazarlo también, en verdad lo necesitaba.-"Se que tu no querías...no fue tu intención. Te dejaste llevar por tu instinto. No eres un monstruo."-Dijo dulcemente. Solloce sin lágrimas en su pecho.

-"Lo soy..."-Dije sollozando mas fuerte.- "¡Soy un monstruo sin alma, asesine a un pobre chico inocente con familia solo porque tenía sed!"-Alec me abrazo más fuerte.

-"Shhh. No lo eres, Isabella. Desde que te vi supe que eras el ser más puro e inocente de este mundo. Esto solo fue un impulso tuyo, no eres un monstruo. Lamento haberte hecho esto, yo te condene a esta vida, lo siento..."-Se disculpo.-"Prometo que desde ahora no te dejare si es que me necesitas y si me quieres lejos me iré sin decir nada."-Dijo. Lo apreté más a mí.

-"No quiero que te vayas..."-Susurre con miedo.-"Ahora más que nunca te necesito, Alec... No puedes dejarme."-Lo sentí dejar un beso en mi cabeza.

-"Entonces no me iré."-Pude notar cierta alegría en su voz.-"Desde ahora estaremos juntos, yo te ayudare en tu nueva vida vampírica y no te dejare sola, ¿está bien?"-Asentí.-"Si quieres alimentarte de animales, pues entonces te ayudare a hacerlo. Lo haremos juntos. Estaremos juntos hasta que tu decidas lo contrario."-Susurro con voz dulce.

-"Juntos..."-Susurre sellando nuestra promesa.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si... Quisiera explicar que cuando Bella bebio de ese chico, se entrego a sus instintos vampiricos y no sabia lo que hacia, pero alli estara Alec para ayudarla ;) ¿Que opinan del cambio de color de los ojos de Bella? Espero que les haya gustado esa idea. Para que no se confundan, les pondre los colores y las emociones de Bella.**

**Rojo (carmesi) - Normal y si se alimenta de sangre humana.**

**Dorado - Normal y si se alimenta de sangre animal.**

**Castaño oscuro (marron oscuro) - Enojada, furiosa o disgustada.**

**Naranja - Celosa**

**Violeta - Excitada**

**Rojo (carmesi) con un brillo especial - Feliz**

**Azules - Triste**

**Castaño claro (marron claro) - Dolida**

**Celeste (Azul muy claro) - Miedo**

**Rosa (rosado) - Enamorada o cuando le gusta algun chico. Tambien cuando ve a un chico muy guapo como un famoso que le guste. Ej: Cuando esta viendo a Robert Pattinson en television.**

**Verde - Impresionada**

**Negro - Ambrienta o cuando siente odio puro.**

**Amarillo - Apenada/avergonzada**

**Gris - Aburrida o desanimada**

***Ahora respondere sus lindos reviews!**

**toomanycats21: Thanks for reading my fic and I'm glad you like :D**

**MC: Me alegro que te guste mi fic :D Es verdad que Alec se convirtio cuando tenia 13, pero de apariencia es de 16 y verdaderamente tiene como mas de 100, asi que supongo que esta bien. Ademas, Alec es hermoso... Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando ;)**

**Davina Salvatore: Edward fue muy estupido al hacerle eso a Bella y aunque por ahora se dio por vencido, volvera a luchar por Bella mucho despues, cuando se entere de que ella es un vampiro. A mi tambien me gusta el don de Benjamin, es genial y en el proximo capitulo se veran los poderes de Bella. Ahora solo se vio uno, que es el de sus ojos mostrando sus emociones, espero que te guste mi idea. Besos y abrazos ;)**

**lupita1797: Si, decidi hacerlo mas rapido en vez de esperar un poco mas ya que Bella siendo vampira puede hacer muchas cosas. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo ;) Gracias por leer, besos.**

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras por leer y por dejarme reviews. Y gracias tambien a las lectoras fantasmas, espero que tambien les guste mi fic aunque no comenten ;) Dejen reviews para ver que les parecio este capitulo y sobre lo que piensan o preguntas sobre dudas que tienen. Nos leemos pronto, besos.**

**Emi Cullen Vulturi**


End file.
